


Just come clean already!

by SlutForHimbos



Series: Giving Rainbow characters love :) [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, Idiots in Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Minor Angst, hand holding, i own this ship now, kapkan is worried about how the others will feel, like very minor dw, mozzie is a happy boy, mozzie is just happy to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForHimbos/pseuds/SlutForHimbos
Summary: Despite being together for several months, Kapkan neglected to tell the rest of Spetsnaz about his and Mozzie's relationship. Maybe he should do that
Relationships: Max "Mozzie" Goose/Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda
Series: Giving Rainbow characters love :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just come clean already!

**Author's Note:**

> I own this ship now, I'm pretty sure. And I'm perfectly cool with that. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!

It’s not that Kapkan was worried about how the rest of the Spetsnaz would feel about his sexuality, they were actually quite understanding when he told them he liked men. No, it’s not that he’s worried about, he’s worried about the fact that he is in a relationship with Mozzie. To him, Max is the best lover he could ask for, even if to others it seems more like the Australian man is annoying him to death. Maxim rather adores Mozzie and his personality, and finds all of his ‘annoying’ actions to be endearing. 

He already knew what the rest of them thought of Mozzie, Glaz said that he was too loud for his good, Fuze thinks all he does is get in the way, and he’s pretty sure Tachanka doesn’t like him since he's an endless bound of energy. Obviously, Kapkan had long since changed his stance on Mozzie, and tried to put him in a good light whenever he could to the other men. But none of them had ever seemed to care much for Max, and it was painfully clear that wasn't going to change unless he went ahead and told them.

Mozzie had already introduced him to Gridlock, not that he didn't know her, but just so she would know the two were dating. And she was nothing but supportive, even ecstatic that her best friend had gotten with someone. There wasn't a hint of doubt or anything else in her voice; she was genuinely happy for the two of them. And it was great that she was so happy, but it only made Maxim feel guilty as he had yet to introduce Max as his partner to anyone, let alone his closest friends. But Mozzie, god bless him, had never made Kapkan feel rushed into anything, despite how he is everything else. Hell, he wanted him to take his time coming out to everyone, and only told Gridlock after being together for about 5 months, with his permission. That, mixed with the suspicion he’d been getting lately, led Maxim to finally decide to tell his friends about their relationship. 

Of course, that's easier said than done, as now he's faced with fear as they walk over to the Spetnsnaz shared dorm. Mozzie was walking alongside him, talking about whatever came to his mind to fill the silence, and Kapkan could only barely register what he was saying. Of course he was excited, he chose to be optimistic about the others and their opinions on him, but Kapkan knew that this could easily not go well. He might still be overthinking this; maybe they'll at least  _ try _ to be optimistic about their relationship, hell maybe they'll start treating Mozzie better. They were almost at the dorm, and Kapkan could swear his heart would burst out of his chest before this was all over.

“Hey, mate, you alright? You're grabbing my hand like it owes you something.” Oh, was he? Letting out a shaky sigh, he loosened the death grip on Mozzie’s hand, and shot a quick glance over at the smaller man. He didn't even seem the slightest bit nervous, like he had done this a million times before. “Hey, what's with the face? You aren't going to flake on me right?” Did he really seem that nervous? It’s not that he was ashamed of being with Max, he loved every second he spent with him. And even if the others dont like him, that’s going to be their problem, not his or Mozzie’s.

“Of course not bug, I’m just ready to get this over with. Come on, let’s not keep them waiting.” Flashing a small smile to Mozzie, he was happy to get a rather large one back from the smaller man. Maxim wrapped his arm around Mozzie’s waist, keeping the smaller man close as they walked in. And honestly, Kapkan wished he had a camera, because the look on the others' faces when they saw them pressed so close together was amazing. 

Maxim knew the states would be there, and the questioning in their native tongue wasn’t helping. He kept explaining everything in English, just to make sure Mozzie would understand what was happening. Maxim had to ignore the smile that had spread on his lover's face, once he introduced him as his boyfriend of several months, and instead focused on making sure they all understood that they’re together. 

The skeptical looks and the questioning stopped the second it became obvious that Kapkan was not joking. And sure, they really didn't like Mozzie, but it was very clear to the others that this was unfortunately the man Maxim had fallen for. It was also painfully obvious that none of them expected this, but what made it worse was the fact that none of them seemed all that happy. Glaz looked like he was trying, but both Fuze and Tachanka looked more confused than anything else.

Their faces were unreadable besides that, and that's what concerned Kapkan most. The grip he had on Mozzie’s waist tightened, and even the smaller man seemed to waver slightly at their stares, seemingly not having much to say this time. He really, really wanted them to be supportive, and would hate for any arguments to start because of this. And who knows what-

“I did not think you two would get along so well!” A hard slap was on Mozzie’s back, courtesy of Tachanka, and he was sure he would have been knocked down if Kapkan wasn't holding onto him so tightly.”Come, sit down! Tell us how it happened.” Looking at Alexandr’s face, he actually looked genuinely happy for them, which was a complete turn around from before. And it seemed to have put a Mozzie at ease, as his usual smile popped up on his face. 

So maybe he had overreacted, but honestly you can’t blame the man. Maxim was used to the way they treated Mozzie, so the fear of hurt and rejection was honestly understandable. What was better was seeing his small lover sandwiched between two large men, all three of them looking like they were having fun and sharing a drink, while he stayed back to talk with Glaz. He always did prefer the presence of Timur, he was more reserved, but would still say what was on his mind.

  
“Well, I can’t say we expected  _ him,  _ but so long as you're happy.” Kapkan couldn't help the smile on his face, now that it was confirmed that the others would at least try to be supportive of this relationship. The soft smile on Glaz’s face was confirmation all by itself, he was glad that he was at least trying for him. It was still obvious that none of them really know how to handle this, but hey, Maxim will take what he can get.


End file.
